


Hello 911?

by xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: This is an AU losely based on ABC’s hit medical drama Grey’s anatomy.Oliver Queen is the head of the trauma department in Starling General.Having a successful career and being loved by many left Dr. Queens heart full, not wanting anything more than what he already has.Until one day he met the new head of cardiology.





	1. Uh.. Dr. Smoak?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is the first time for me to actually post one of my stories anywhere!
> 
> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!

“Good morning.” Oliver smiled as he walked passed security and walked through the doors of Starling City General Hospital. 

It was a very quite day at the hospital. No one was in the ER, except for 2 nurses and the waiting room was almost empty Oliver noticed. “Its only 5 in the morning.” 

Oliver walked to the attendings lounge and knocked on the door and entered.

“Good morning everyone!” He beamed as he handed his best friend,Tommy Merlyn, his coffee.

“The strongest black coffee they had.” He smirked. 

“Can you lower your voice? Im having a major hangover.” He mumbled resting his head on the little grey couch they had on the corner.

“Fine.” He said heading to his locker as the door to the lounge opened.

“Good morning Oliver.” Dr. Laurel Lance smiled as she headed to the locker. 

“Morning Laur..” he smiled her way.

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Tommy mumbled.

“I told you, my dad took me and Sara out for breakfast.” She closed her locker after quickly getting changed into her scrubs and walked to the couch and kissed Tommys forehead as she took the other cup of coffee from Oliver’s hand. 

“Im going to do my rounds before Bailey screams at me, and so should you.” She smirked as she left the room closing the door behind her.

“You heard your girlfriend.” Oliver said as he wore his scrub jacket and walked out to the emergency room.

“Incoming!” Shouted a paramedic shouted as she pulled a gurney into the ER, rushing into an empty room.

“What do we have?” Oliver rushed in as he grabbed gloves and got them on.

“Male,37, fell of the ladder in a construction site and fell on a pole.”

“Okay guys lets do this.” Oliver told his team.

A several hours later they all made their way out of the room.

“Great job guys. You never cease to amaze me.” Oliver smiled at his team. 

“Dr. Queen just the man i needed to see.”  
Dr. Bailey said as she walked across the room to stand infront of the tall broader man.

“Good morning Dr. Bailey.” He said looking down at the much smaller woman.

“The new head of cardiology , Dr. Smoak, is arriving today.” Dr. Bailey said as she started walking, expectedly Oliver walked after her.

“Yeah, that much I know.” He said trying to keep up with the fast pasted woman.

“I need you to do me a favor.. as a chief of staff I was supposed to give her the grand tour of our hospital , but the hospital’s investors are coming today to discuss the hospitals future and..”

“You want me to give her the tour.” Oliver interrupted her as she grabbed a few papers to sign from the nurses.

“I always knew you were the bright one.” She said not looking up from the papers at all.

“When is she arriving?” Oliver said in a sigh of defeat.

“She said she will arrive at noon.” Bailey finally looked at him. 

“Thank you Dr. Queen.” She said as she walked down the hall and in to her office.

“Your welcome?” He said questionably as he grabbed a few charts from the nurse and started going on a few rounds.

—

-Later at noon- 

“Dr. Queen? Dr. Smoak just arrived. She’s waiting for you in Dr. Bailey’s office.” Said nurse Margot as she pecked her head into the attendings lounge. 

“Ill be right there Margot, thank you.” He said as he got off the couch and got his coffee mug to go.

“Ill see you later.” He said looking at Laurel who sat opposite if him and hen he continued walking out the door.

He walked down the long hallway and into Bailey’s office to find a long haired blonde with blue eyes staring back at him.

“Uh.. Dr. Smoak.. Hi I’m Oliver Queen.”


	2. The on-call room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Felicity and Oliver are left alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so overwhelming!
> 
> I have never enjoyed writing as much as I do now!
> 
> Your comments and kudos actually mean a whole bunch to me so thank you❤️
> 
> Here’s a new chapter!
> 
> I still don’t have a posting schedule yet so ill just add chapter 2 now!
> 
> Love always,  
> F xo

“Uh.. Dr. Smoak.. Hi I’m Oliver Queen.”

He could not get his eyes off her. Her crystal blue eyes, her hair that slightly curled at the end by her shoulder, her petite figure which wasn’t much larger than Dr. Bailey’s. There was just something about her that he couldn’t quite get but was mesmerized by.

“I know who you are.. you’re doctor Queen! World renowned trauma surgeon! I read your paper about The React 2 trial and can I just say it was Amazing!” She continued on rambling.

Oliver couldn’t help himself but smile. Something about her cheerfulness and optimistic rambling that captured his attention.

“Nice to meet you too?” He laughed as he noticed her cheeks turning red.

“Im very sorry about the rambling.. its just something I do when Im nervous.. its very nice to meet you.. Im Felicity Smoak.” She stretched her arms so she can shake his.

“Im Oliver.” He said as he shook her hand. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what he just said. “But you already knew that..” his cheeks turned completely red.

There was complete awkward silence between the both of them for a couple of moments before Oliver decided to speak again.

“Dr. Bailey had an important meeting to get to so if you may.. ill be giving you the tour of Starling General.”

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed her small backpack.

“After you..” she gestured to the door.  
—  
An hour and a half later Oliver had shown her almost all of the hospital except the attendings lounge, which is where they were standing.

“This is the attendings lounge. Where most of us hang out when we have free time.” Oliver opened the door to find laurel sleeping with her head on Tommy’s lap, while Tommy was watching the baseball game.

“Tommy this is Dr. Smoak, the new head of cardio. Dr. Smoak this is Tommy Merlyn,head of neurology..” 

Felicity quickly shook his hand lightly. “Call me Felicity, Dr. Merlyn its such a pleasure to finally be able to see you in person.”

“Oh its just Tommy.” He smiled at her. “This is Laurel, head of neonatal surgery.. she had 4 surgeries today so shes kinda zonked.” He slightly kissed Laurel’s forehead.

“Its okay..” she smiled then looked at Oliver.

“Thats the grand tour of Starling General. Welcome abroad.” Oliver smiled at her.

“Thank you so much Oliver all of this is highly appreciated.” She said walking to her locker and putting her stuff inside and taking her scrubs and heading off to the washrooms.

Oliver looked at Tommy only then he noticed Tommy was looking at him.

“She is something else...” said Oliver as he looked back to where Felicity went.  
——  
Later that afternoon  
—— 

Oliver was tired. 6 traumas and loads of surgeries drained all the energy out of him.

He stared at the white clock on the wall adjacent to the nurses station where he was sitting.

He got up and started walking to the on call rooms. He got an empty room and climbed to the top bunk and laid his head on the pillow.

A couple of minutes have passed with him tossing and turning but to no avail. 

Ever since he started working at the hospital, sleep never really came to him. Working god awful hours, having different shifts and being on call almost everyday had drove his sleep schedule ,if he had any, down the drain.

He was just about to give up on getting any rest until the door opened and the blonde he saw a couple of hours ago appeared at the doorway.

“Oh.. uh I’m sorry I didn’t know this room was occupied.. ill just leave.” She said turning around.

“Hey.. the bottom bunk is empty if you need to rest.. its okay..”

Felicity reluctantly took a seat on the bottom bunk. 

“So.. how was your first day at the hospital..” Oliver tried making small talk.

“Pretty hectic..” she sighed. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.. i miss this.”

“Well Dr. Smoak, there is more where that came from..” Oliver smiled feeling the excitement in her voice.

“So.. tell me about yourself.” Felicity tried making small talk.

“What do you want to know?” Oliver propped himself up on the bed.

“Everything..” she grinned as she knew Oliver couldn’t see her.

“Im 31, I’m single, used to serve in the military as a physician.. theres nothing more about me really.” Oliver said looking up at the ceiling.

“There’s more to every story Dr.Queen..”

“ I guess I haven’t reached that chapter yet..” he said feeling an oddly comfort in her just being with him.

A couple of hours have passed, but it only felt like minutes, both of them exchanging conversation.

The clock read 5 PM.

“That’s the end of my shift..” Felicity stated as she got up from the bunk.

“Hey Felicity?” Oliver asked as Felicity looked at him at a sloped angle.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me?” Oliver looked at her expressionless face.

“Maybe another time.. right now i just really need to get home.” She smiled at him as she exited the on call room.

Oliver laid back on the bed, trying to figure out what just happened.


	3. The good & The bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Felicity’s life and Oliver’s lonesome life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> I really loe reading all your comments :3 
> 
> I took some of your opinions! 
> 
> This chapter is taller than most

Felicity lived on the outskirts of town. By the time she made it home it was 7 at night. 

She parked her red Mini Cooper at her usual parking spot and opened the cars trunk. She got all the groceries she got while stopping at the supermarket in one go and closed the trunk and made sure the car was locked.

She walked to the apartment building as the door man opened the door for her. 

“Good afternoon Dr. Smoak. How was your evening?” Said a much older man while taking some of the bags out of her hand.

“Good afternoon George.. thank you.” She smiled as both of them started walking to the elevators. “Everything seems to be getting better.” She smiled looking at the older man with a smile. “I feel like the world is starting to look up on me.” She said as she pressed the penthouse button.

As soon as the elevators dinged, the doors opening to her floor, she took the grocery bags out of George’s hands. 

“Thank you George, have a good night.” She smiled at the door man as he slightly tipped his hat and the elevator doors closed. 

She put the grocery bags by the door as she fished out for the keys. She quietly opened the door to the penthouse.

As she entered she heard giggles coming from a room inside. 

A smile crept on her face as she took the groceries in to the kitchen.

“Im home!” Felicity exclaimed as she waited for what was expected next.

She heard a door squeak and little pitter patters of footsteps running.

“Mama!” A toddler ,about 2 years old, came running towards her.

Felicity got on her knee and opened her arms widely for the toddler to jump into.

“Hey baby..” she kissed his cheek several times. “Mama missed you sooo much.” She kissed him all over his face.

A guys shadow came up by the door frame as Felicity looked up at him.

“Thank you for picking him up from day care Barry.” She smiled picking the toddler up and kissing Barry on the cheek.

“What are brothers for? He’s been such a good boy today..” he said tickling his nephew. 

Loud giggles erupted from the 2 year old.

“Ill take him with me to work tomorrow. There’s this nursery inside the hospital so it will be easier to drop him off and pick him up.” 

The older boy nodded. 

“I have to go.. I have a date with Caitlin in an hour.” He kissed her cheek. 

“Goodnight silly monkey.” He smiled kissing his nephew all over his face.

“Call if you’re bringing her home.” She smirked just as he closed the door.

“Okay Mr. Palmer it looks like its just you and me..” she carried the toddler into the living room and sat on the sofa.

“Its getting late.. how about a warm bath then bed time?” She smiled as the boy started clapping.

“Ya! ya!” He exclaimed as he clapped his hand.

She put him down in his playroom.

“Play good until mama gets the bath ready.” She kissed his head and put the baby monitor beside him.

She went upstairs and started a warm bath, warm enough to soothe baby Liam before he went to bed.  
—

Oliver just reached his flat. He just noticed how empty it is.

He used to share the flat with his sister, Thea, who moved to central city to pursue a career in fashion. Seeing her name in Bold letters in almost all the magazines he sees makes him one big proud brother.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss her.

He entered his flat and dropped his bag beside the door and grabbed his phone to call Tommy.

“Hey buddy!” Tommy said cheerfully.

“I was about to call you to come have dinner at our place. Im ordering Chinese would you want something special?”

Tommy Merlyn has been Oliver’s best friend since the first grade. Growing up they did everything together. 

Up until junior year of high school it was only the both of them. 

The summer of junior high Tommy finally had the courage to ask his crush out.

Now Oliver,Tommy and Laurel are inseparable.

“Order me a number 25.. ill take a shower and be over as soon as I can.”

Oliver hung up and walked to the bathroom.  
—  
“Okay mister bath time..” Felicity said as she entered the playroom.

The chubby toddler slowly walked to her and held her hand tightly, tiredness evident on his face.

Felicity slowly helped him try and walk up the stairs. As soon as they were up she undressed him and put him in the bath with little soap suds.

He grabbed the rubber ducky and started playing with it.

Felicity watched her son in awe. She believed he was one of the few things she’s done right.

“Mama?” Liam looked at her quizzically.

Felicity looked at her brown haired blue eyed son in complete amazement. “Yeah?” 

Liam pointed at his nose. “Noth..” he said smiled getting a little excited.

“Good job baby.. what’s this?” She pointed at her mouth.

“Mouse..” he smiled holding his lips.

“What about these.” She pointed At her eyes.

“Eyeth!” He screamed and laughed.

“Good job baby!” Felicity said completely proud of him.

A couple of minutes later Felicity had Liam wrapped up in his towel and taken to his room. 

“Which one do you want the dino onesie or the shark onesie?”

“Dino!” He said snuggling closer to his towel completely exhausted.

She got his change of clothes and started dressing him.

“How about we go to the park next weekend.. we can play ball.. and have a picnic.. and uncle Barry and aunt Caitlin can join..” 

He nodded holding on to her neck. She picked him up, grabbed his blanket and wrapped it securely around him. 

“You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage.” 

Felicity sang in a whispered tone. Sitting on the toddler bed, she laid down , Liam still in her arms.

Liam shifted slightly his hand formed a fist on his mom’s t-shirt. She slowly put his favorite teddy bear beside him.

“In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small.”

She started slowly playing with her son’s hair. 

“Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there.”

She heard the younger boy’s little snores. 

She kissed his forehead and slowly got out of his bed. She then turned his sound machine on, put his baby monitor on his bedside table and plugged in his dinosaur nightlight.

She slowly made her way out the door checking on him one more time before she closed the door and headed to her room.

Felicity was exhausted to say the least. She grabbed her purple silk nightgown and got dressed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
——  
“Thank you for dinner.” Oliver said smiling at Laurel and Tommy.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Tommy said looking at his best friend who was now out the door.

“Im positive.. have a good night!” He said as he rode the elevator.

He exited the apartment building and rode his parked black Porche.

He made his way up to his apartment and walked straight to the bedroom.

He got a pair of sweatpants and an t-shirt and headed to the bathroom.  
—-

Felicity couldn’t sleep for hours. She has been tossing and turning to no avail.

A year has passed and she still couldn’t sleep alone in bed.

She sighed in defeat, getting up from bed, getting her silk robe from the closet. She grabbed the baby monitor from her nightstand and slowly walked out of the room.

She slowly walked into Liam’s room to check on the sleeping kid. She slowly reached for his blanket and covered him.

She walked to the balcony and looked at the sky.

“I miss you.. this is very hard.. I just can’t do this alone..” she let out a quiet sob.   
—-  
Oliver woke up startled, again.

He woke up with a fast pasted heartbeat. The cold getting in to him. He opened his closet and got his black cotton jacket out of the rack.

He walked to the balcony and sat in the recliner he had set in the corner. He looked over Starling. The city he has grown to adore. Every nook and cranny in this city he grew up memorizing. every street, alley , buildings, everything..

He stood up noticing someone in the adjacent building.

He smiled noticing the blonde he spent all day eying this morning.

He frowned when he saw her wipe away the tears off her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments!


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks to get the basic story to their lonesome life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don’t think I will be able to upload until Friday.
> 
> I will upload as soon as I can x
> 
> This chapter is very tiny I’m sorry I will try making them bigger next time.

-Flashback-

Afghanistan,August 20th 2013: 

It was a hot summers day in Afghanistan.

Oliver Queen was running, protecting a boy from the shots being fired.

He hid behind a tank and grabbed his comm. 

“This is sergeant 205 reporting from the field. Empty a bed now. Gun wound to the abdomen.” He said grabbing the kid again as soon as the gunshots stoped, and made a run for it.

He opened the tent and laid the boy on the bed and started working on him.

“Oliver you’re bleeding..” came a female voice from behind him. 

“I’m okay Anna..” he said trying to finish what he started.

“Taho can take care of the rest.” Anna grabbed his hand and started walking to another tent.

She sat him down on a crate and started disinfecting and stitching up the wound.

“How many times did I tell you not to go out on the field alone.” She hissed.

“Anna...” he said looking at her.

“Don’t Anna me. What if you get hurt? What am I supposed to do when , god forbids, you die on me? What am I supposed to do?” She said her eyes becoming watery.

“You will never lose me.” He held her waist. 

“Im scared okay? All of this.. is just too scary for me. Promise me you will not go out on the field alone again.” She said putting both her hands around his neck.

“I promise..” he half smiled and pulled her in for a light peck on the cheek.

-end of flashback-  
——

Felicity has not gotten any sleep that night.

At about 3:30 she was all dressed and ready and slowly went in to the nursery to get Liam ready for the day.

He looked very peaceful, she decided to get him dressed while he was asleep. Something she mastered as soon as she started working in hospitals after he was born.

She then grabbed his bag and her purse and slowly carried him out of bed. She took his blanket and wrapped it around him.

She left her apartment building and rode her car to drive to the hospital.  
—  
-Flashback-

Central City,January 10th 2015

Felicity slowly opened her eyes feeling extremely droppy.

“Ray?” She asked freaking out.

“Hey..” he smiled looking at her.

What Felicity saw sent tears straight to her eyes. Her husband sitting in the rocking chair the hospital provides, while carrying their newborn child.

Ray slowly got up and handed her the sleeping baby.

“We did it..” she cried silent tears.

“You did it..” he said kissing her forehead.

“Welcome to the world Liam Lee Palmer..” Felicity said kissing the sleeping baby slightly.

\- end of flashback-  
\- ————

Oliver was already in surgery at 5. He couldn’t get anymore sleep so he decided to go on a run at 3 in the morning.

On his run only mental pictures of the blonde crying to his head.

By the time he was at the hospital 3 traumas came in and he just got busy with his day.  
—

At 5 Felicity was in the hospital about to drop a fully energized Liam.

“Mama don’t weave me..” he pouted.

“You know I have to.. but you know if you were a good boy we can have cookies and watch a movie after dinner tonight. Does that sound good?” She asked bending to be the same hight as her two year old.

He nodded enthusiastically as Felicity hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Have a good day and listen to what the nurses have to say. I love you.” She slightly poked his nose.

She watched as Liam ran inside and started playing with the other kids. She handed one of the nurses his bag and blanket.

“Thank you Jace.” Felicity smiled at the nurse.

“Anytime Dr. Smoak.” The nurse smiled as she walked inside.

Felicity made her way to the attendings lounge.

“Morning Dr. Smoak.” Laurel smiled. “We haven’t been properly introduced I’m Laurel I’m the head of neonatal surgery.” She smiled shaking her hand.

“Yeah Tommy says only good things about you.” She smiled widely at how friendly Laurel was.

“Well he has to, or else he would be sleeping on the floor.” Both ladies laughed together.

“I made a coffee run this morning and just guessed you were the kind to drink her coffee with milk and extra sugar.”

“You already know me so well.” Felicity smiled as she took her cup from Laurel and started sipping from it.

“Where are the rest?” Felicity asked as she head to her locker and changed into her scrubs. 

“Surgeries are running all over today..”

Just then Felicity’s pager started to ring. 

“Okay Laurel I have to go see you later?”

“Sure.”Laurel smiled  
—-  
-Flash back- 

They were going on a mission. Oliver and Anna were in charge of their team. They slowed down and hid behind the hut. 

Oliver pointed to tell Anna to take the west side.

Oliver and Anna kicked the doors opened to find a 13 year old boy with a snipper shooting at random.

Oliver did not have the heart to shoot that poor kid

It took a feminine scream and a couple of seconds later for Oliver to realize Anna has been shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments!


	5. When sadness turns into something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very small but I do not have the time to write long chapters :(

Oliver has finished all his planned surgeries for the day. 

He walked in to the attendings lounge to find Felicity sitting on the couch, tears straining her eyes.

“Felicity?” He frowned sitting beside her.  
She quickly snapped out of it and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

“Uh.. hey.” She fake smiled at him.

“What’s wrong?” He frowned as she was about to tell him she’s fine.

“Don’t you dare say nothing! I saw you crying last night too..” he blurted out.

She looked at him , partly scared and partly curious.

“I live in the apartment building in front of you..” he babbled “and I noticed.. and I didn’t want to creep.. I..”

“It’s usually me speaking in sentence fragments.” She let in a small smirk.

“I just want you to open up to me.. know you’ll always have a friend in me.” He slowly put his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Felicity couldn’t hold her tears in anymore. Her tears now fall freely on her cheeks.

“Im exhausted.” She sobbed. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her petite figure and pulled her close.

“Oliver can you do me a favor?” She looked up at him slowly calming down.

“Anything..” he stated looking down at her.

“Can you get my son from day care downstairs?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Oliver looked at her for a second. Did she just seriously say son?

“If Jace has any trouble with giving him to you let her just call me..” 

“I.. of course.. you freshen up while I go get him.”

It was about 3.. not really the end of their shift but Felicity really needed Liam.

Today marked exactly 1 year of her husbands passing. It wasn’t easy for her, these past 12 months were actually hell. Her trying to manage the home, work atmosphere was pretty hard. It took Felicity and Liam some working out to do.  
Raising Liam alone for a year showed her how much Ray was a big part of everything. 

Oliver made his way to day care.

“Hi.. I’m here to pick up Dr. Smoak’s son?” He said nervously.

“He’s taking a nap. Would you like to come carry him Dr. Queen?” Jace smiled at Oliver.

He slowly nodded as he went inside and followed Jace. 

Oliver stopped at the crib looking at the boy. He looked exactly like his mother.   
He smiled as he carried the boy out of the crib and slowly in to his arms.

The boy curled up to Oliver’s chest. Oliver’s heart bursted. He couldn’t help himself but kiss the boys forehead as he covered him in his dino blanket.

Jace handed Liam’s bag to Oliver.

“Thank you Jace..” Oliver smiled as he started walking to the path of the lounge.

As soon as he entered the lounge he found Felicity, asleep on the couch. He slowly grabbed the extra cover that they bought that they laid on the end of the couch and covered her.

He slowly laid down Liam still in his arms and covered him properly with the blanket. Oliver’s eyes peacefully closed for the first time in a long while.

An hour later Oliver woke up to giggles.

“The tickle monster is gonna get you!” Felicity said as she ran after the two year old.

“Noh!” The little boy screamed as he ran away and jumped up on to Oliver’s lap. “HEWP MEH!”

Oliver laughed as he carried the little boy on his shoulders.

“The tickle monster can’t get you if she can’t reach you.” 

Liam triumphantly clapped. 

“You won this time mister. Hey..” she laughed at Oliver.

Olivet carefully put the toddler down. “You were sleeping I didn..”

“Does the offer for dinner still stand? I understand but if it does..”

“Of course it still does..” he smiled widely.

She nodded. “Okay.. good.”

“Tomorrow at 8?” He smiled questioningly.

“That is more than perfect. Liam come on lets get home.” She said grabbing his bag and her purse.

“Bye mister!” Liam let out a cheeky smile as he waved.

“Felicity would you like to carpool to work tomorrow?” 

“I would love that.” She smiled as she walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please comment ideas/ things you want to see in the future


	6. Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry ive had a terrible week and really no time to write.
> 
> Im sorry this chapter is short.
> 
> Im sorry I dont have a specific schedule.
> 
> But next week are my mid-terms and im not sure if I will be able to update.
> 
> I will try my best!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Give me feed back I love to hear what you think :)

It was their day off, and the first time Felicity slept in in ages. She stretched out to find her two year old snuggled to her side holding on to his blanket tightly. 

Felicity’s heart fluttered. She played with his hair slightly and decided it was better to let the boy sleep.

She slowly got up and went to her dressing room picking out her outfit for the day.

She picked out a pair of light blue jeans , which were ripped by the knee, and decided on a red shirt that had lace all over the chest area.

She went to the bathroom, took a shower and came out all ready for the day.

She looked at the clock and it read 10. She looked at Liam who was still asleep.

She came closer to him. She heard him wheeze.

“Liam?” Felicity panicked.

She quickly held his face. His lips were blue and his cheeks were burning.

“Oh my god!” She panicked. She quickly carried the 2 year old and grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

“Baby open your eyes.” She cried.

“Mommy.. hurts.” He said his breathing getting harder.

Felicity couldn’t control her sobbing.

Just as she ran downstairs Oliver was coming back from his run. He saw Felicity panicking.

“Felicity?” Oliver ran to her.

“Oliver he’s not breathing well!” She said holding her son closer.

Oliver quickly took Liam and ran upstairs to his apartment, Felicity trailing behind them. He opened the door and laid Liam on the sofa.

Oliver reached for a nebulizer that he kept in his medical cabinet and quickly put a solution in it.

Felicity was holding Liam’s hand.

“Its gonna all be okay.. and then I can take you to the park like I promised.” She tried controlling the tears running down her eyes as the toddler slowly nodded obviously tired.

Oliver quickly came and put the oxygen mask on his face and Liam started to panic, not wanting the mask on his face. He quickly tried to take it off his face. He started crying not knowing what was happening.

Felicity sat down and took Liam on her lap to pin his hand down.

“Baby this is going to make you feel better.” She kissed the crying toddler’s forehead.

Oliver quickly opened the TV to a cartoon channel that quickly caught the toddlers attention.

Oliver sat beside Felicity rubbing his thumb slightly over her hand.

He quickly dragged a finger under her eye to wipe away a fee tears.

“He’s going to be okay.” He told her.

“All thanks to you.” She looked at Oliver with gleaming blue eyes.

“I did nothing.” Oliver looked at the toddler to notice he stopped wheezing and was contently watching TV.

10 minutes later Oliver took the mask off Liam.

“How about we go to big belly’s , have shakes and then go to play ball in the park?” 

Liam quickly nodded as he jumped out of his mothers arm.

“Chocowate shaketh?” Liam asked innocently.

“With lots and lots of whipped cream.” Oliver said picking the toddler off the ground.

Felicity watched in awe as she saw how her two year old reacted to a complete stranger.. well at least he was to him.

Oliver quickly grabbed his jacket and looked at Felicity and stretched out his hand to hold hers.

“Lets go.” He smiled as she quickly took his hand and held on to it tightly.

“Our first dinner date.” Felicity let out a comfortable sigh as she slowly rubbed her thumb on his hand.

“I guess so..” Oliver looked at the much shorter blonde.


	7. What this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter but college is killing me!
> 
> Ill try getting on a schedule this week x 
> 
> Enjoy xo F

CHAPTER 7  
“How did Liam feel about it?” Laurel asked Felicity as they both brought coffee from the truck that stood in front of the hospital.

“With the scary accident that had him shaken up.. he was pretty happy.. I was pretty happy..”

“You think you’re ready?” One day at a bar with Laurel is all it took for Felicity to open up to her, Felicity fully trusted Laurel with everything and loved how supportive of everything she was.

“I don’t know.. I don’t even know what this whole thing is.. but I know Ray would have wanted Liam and I to be happy. Yesterday was amazing..”

-Flashback- 

Central City, August 17,2015

Felicity ran to the hospital as she saw Adam a close friend of her husband’s.

“Adam where is Ray?” She said panic filling her voice.

“He is in the ICU..” Adam came close to her as tears streamed down her face.

“How bad..” she tried controlling her tears as she took a few steps away.

He shook his head and looked at the ground. “They say he.. is comatose and don’t know if he will be able to make it..”  
He tried to grab her hand but she quickly snatched it.

“What happened?” The tears now fall freely on her cheeks.

“It was a drunk driver.. hit and run..” he said a little sad sigh escaping his mouth.

Felicity couldn’t help but turn around and run. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her wishing all of this was just a dream, that she will wake up, her husband and father of their barley one year old son would be holding her tightly to calm her down.

-end of flashback-  
—  
It was around 4 pm when Felicity finished all of her surgeries. She exhaustedly dragged herself to the attendings lounge when she heard an all too familiar laugh. 

She slowly opened the door to find Laurel and Tommy on the sofa while Oliver was standing holding Liam upside down. 

“Mama look! I am the upside down monster!” He swung himself left and right.

“Come on buddy.. I bet Oliver is tired from work..”

“He’s no bother..” Oliver smiled as he slowly put him right side up on the ground.

Felicity smiled widely at Oliver and Tommy and Laurel exchanged looks.

“How about you and I go get some ice cream?” Laurel said slowly carrying Liam as he quickly nodded.

“Ill come with you.. both of you can come to pops later.” He winked as the three of them later.

“Very subtle..” Oliver mumbled as Felicity laughed.

“I didn’t get the chance to thank you for everything..”

“Hey.. I’m just glad I was in the right place at the right time.”

“Come on lets go get some ice cream.” She held his hand and stood on her tippy toes and kissed the corner of his mouth as fast as she can and slowly led the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t posted in AGES.  
> Ill try my best to have a posting schedule soon!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments!


	8. Dinner at Pop’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to post until Saturday but I will try squeezing a chapter in until then!
> 
> So in the comments leave what you think will happen next!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> XO-F

They all sat at a round table at Pop’s diner. Felicity and Oliver sat beside each other in a booth while Liam sat on Felicity’s lap, while across from them Tommy and Laurel sat beside each other while all of them were talking in complete comfort.

“Mommy I wanna pway in the awcade!” He pointed to the bunch of arcade games that were clustered in the back.

“Come on ill take you.” Oliver said as he carried Liam.

“Oliver you don’t have to..” Felicity tried saying but it was already too late.

Laurel quickly got up to sit beside Felicity.

“So what happened after we left?” Laurel smirked.

“Laurel.” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“I kissed him.. kinda..maybe..” Felicity said her cheeks turning a rosie pink.

Laurel cheered as Tommy choked on his chocolate shake.

“Im so happy for the both of you!” Laurel squealed.

“Laurel.. he didn’t react at all..I don’t know what this is.. I don’t know if there is an “it” to begin with..”

“Do you want “it”? Tommy asked and shuddered. “Out of all the ways I could have said that..”

“Its more complicated than just wanting Tommy.. my past is not as easy as you might think..”

“Mommy look what Owie got me!” The toddler ran with a koala teddy bear in his hand. 

“Thats so cool! Did you have fun?” She kissed his nose.

The toddler quickly nodded as he climbed on to his mother’s lap.

Felicity set the plate of fries in front of Liam as Oliver sat beside Felicity.

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled looking at Oliver’s eyes. 

“Wow he has gorgeous eyes..” she thought.

“Thank you..” Oliver chuckled as Felicity’s cheek turned to a dark shade of red.

“I was not supposed to say that out loud..”

“I could have used a compliment.” He smiled at her as he cleaned Liam’s face from all the ketchup.

-Flashback-  
Afghanistan,August 20th 2013: 

 

“Anna stay with me!” He carried her to the medical tent and laid her on the bed.

“It..hurts..” Anna’s breathing was getting harder by the second.

“Anna come on..” he let out an uncontrolled sob.

“Kiss me..” Anna looked at him with broken eyes. 

“We are getting married in 2 weeks.. stay with me..” he was cutting through her shirt.

Anna let out an agonizing scream, Oliver letting her go immediately.

“Oliver..” she cried.

“Im right here..” he sat beside her. “Im right here..” he held her hand.

“Kiss me.” She repeated.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her as her hand went limp from his. Oliver slowly moved away closing her partially opened eyes.

“Time of death.. 11:59..” Oliver said still holding her hand tightly.


	9. Visits and pebbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I had so much fun writting it!
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments!

Felicity slowly opened the door and let Oliver , who was carrying a sleeping Liam, in.

“His room is this way..” she whispered as she walked down the hall.

Oliver quietly walked after her admiring the pictures on the wall. 

She slowly opened the door and switched the lights on.

Oliver smiled as he noticed how Liam’s room was decorated in all thing Dinosaurs.

Oliver slowly put down Liam on his bed and grabbed the blanket that laid neatly on the bed and slowly covered him.

Felicity slowly kissed his forehead. “I love you to the moon and back..” she whispered.

Oliver looked at the picture on Liam’s nightstand. It was Felicity, Liam as a baby and someone he couldn’t recognize.

Felicity quickly turned on Liam’s noise machine and put his baby monitor on the bedside table. She lit the Dinosaur night light and slowly walked to Oliver who was waiting just outside the door.

“Would you like a drink?” Felicity asked as she went to the kitchen.

“Yeah red wine would be great..” Oliver said sitting on the bar stool on the island.

“Coming right up.” Felicity opened a cupboard that held all the liquor.

“It’s such a lovely house you have..” Oliver said admiring how extravagant yet amazingly comfy her penthouse was. Then he caught a glimpse of a picture of Felicity with the same unknown guy.

“Thank you..” she said handing Oliver one glass and taking her glass. “Cheers to a beautiful house.. new friends.. and amazing liquor..” she said slowly clinking their glasses together.

The night was over before both of them knew it. A couple of movies here a couple of conversations there and it was already 1 in the morning.

“I guess it’s time for me to leave..” Oliver smiled as he got up and grabbed his jacket off of the sofa.

“I really had a go..” and before Felicity was done with the sentence Oliver has held her waist and kissed her.

Felicity slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and slowly deepening the kiss. Oliver sat down on the couch and sat her on his lap and kissed her again.

“Wow..” she laughed as they slightly parted.

“That was..” Oliver started.

“Amazing.” Felicity ended.

“More than amazing..” Oliver stated laughing slightly.

The baby monitor started working and little whimpers were heard.

“Im sorry I..” Felicity quickly got up.

“Its okay.. Ill just see myself out.” Oliver nodded.

“Good night.” She smiled quickly running inside.

Oliver slowly walked to the door and left.

-Next morning-

Oliver slowly laid a bouquet of red roses on the tombstone.

“Hi love bug.. its Oliver..” he smiled.  
“I’ve met someone.. I hope you don’t mind.. She’s beautiful.. she reminds me a lot of you.. beautiful, smart, caring and she has the most adorable kid..” he sighed kissing two fingers and slowly putting it on the tombstone. “I love you.. see you next week.” He got up and walked down the path and thats when he saw an all to familiar blonde.

Felicity was sat on her knee a pebble in her left hand. She slowly placed it on the grave near many that were already on the grave.

“I love you.” She said before getting up. That’s when she noticed the tall brooding man who was standing on the walking path.

“Hi..” he let out a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked walking up to him.

“I was just visiting someone..”

“Oh.. who?” She asked almost instantly regretting her no brain to mouth filter.

“My fiancée.. or ex fiancée to be exact..” he said as they started walking next to each other.

“Oliver I am so sorry I didn’t know..” she looked at his sad eyes.

“It’s okay not many knew..” he let out a fake smile. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“I was visiting Liam’s dad..” Felicity continued walking beside Oliver.

“Im sorry for your loss.” Oliver looked down at the shorter gal.

“It’s okay.. I know he is much happier now.” She smiled.

“Where are you headed now?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Well since it’s our day off.. and my brother and his girlfriend are taking Liam to the zoo.. I don’t really know..”

“How about a breakfast date?” Oliver looked at a wide smiled Felicity.

“Yeah.. I would love that..” she nodded holding his hand while they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINING OF OLICITY


	10. Promise me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters YAY!

Oliver and Felicity entered Jackie’s bakery holding hands.

“Morning Dr. Queen!” Smiled an old lady from behind the bar.

“Good morning Jackie..” He held her fragile hand and kissed it. “How have you been?”

“Aw honey I’m great..” she slowly patted his shoulder. 

“Jackie this is Felicity Smoak.. my girlfriend.” He smiled at Felicity.

Felicity froze. Girlfriend? She loved the sound of that.

“Really?!” Jackie let out an excited scream. “Oh my god!” She hugged him tightly as Oliver hugged her back.

She let go of him and looked at Felicity. “Im so glad to meet the girl to finally open his heart to love again.” She smiled at Felicity. “Its good to meet you Felicity.”

“It’s good to meet you too..” Felicity couldn’t help but smile at the much older lady.

“You’re usual booth is empty..” Jackie smiled. “Ill send Samantha to take your order.”

Oliver nodded slowly pulling Felicity to the green booth at the far right corner of the bakery.

“She seems wonderful.” Felicity smiled.

“She is.. She is the mother I never got to have.”

“You called me your girlfriend.” Felicity blurted out.

“I.. i’m sorry I just thought.. with the date.. and the kissing..”

“Oliver calm down.” She laughed. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. I loved it.” She held his hand as the widest grin spread on both their faces.

“Queen!” Came a younger girl from the kitchen.

Oliver smiled at her. “Hey Sam!”

“Long time no see.” Said Sam looking at Felicity. “And I can see why.. hello their stranger. Im Samantha Adams , Oliver and I go way back, and you are?”

“Felicity Smoak.” Felicity smiled.

“It’s.. strange seeing Oliver with anyone else but Laurel and Tommy..”

“Well..” Oliver was interrupted by Jackie.

“Oliver dear can you help me in the kitchen? Our stock up just arrived and the boxes are to heavy for me to carry.” The old woman looked at Oliver with a pleading look.

“Of course, would you mind?” He looked at Felicity.

“Not at all.” She smiled at how caring Oliver is and how much Jackie loved him.

Oliver went with Jackie as Samantha sat in front of Felicity.

“Please promise not to hurt him.” Samantha looked at Felicity. “He is the nicest guy you will ever get to be around and the world has not been easy on him. You can be the light in the end of the tunnel for him, and I hope you will be. I can see that the world has not been easy on you either. I know for a fact that you will be his special person. You will be his person.”

Felicity had tears rolling down her eyes. “I promise.. I promise..” 

“I like you.” Sam laughed. “Im sure we’ll be close.

Felicity laughed. “Yeah I bet.” She quickly wipes the tears of her cheek.

Then they both heard something explode in the kitchen.

Felicity and Sam both ran to the kitchen to find a box wide open in Oliver’s hand as Oliver was covered in Flour. Sam and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come give me a hug.” Oliver walked towards the girls.

“No!” The girls ran in the same direction as Oliver ran after them determined to get them dirty.


	11. Promise me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter took the whole domestic olicity to a whole new level lol.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think! XF

They entered Oliver’s apartment late afternoon.

Oliver ,being the gentleman he is, slowly helped Felicity take off her coat and put it on the couch.

“Im sorry the house is a mess. I spend most of my time in the hospital.” He said quickly grabbing the empty box of pizza off the table and to the kitchen that was opened up to the living room.

“It’s okay.. I know how all this feels like.” She smiled a reassuring smile.

“Mi casa es tu casa. Ill get you something to wear so you feel more comfortable .” He went to his room.

“Aye papi.” Felicity mumbled. Oliver was the full package. Smart, caring , built and cared for her and her son what more can she want? That’s what Ray would have wanted, right? Get your shit together Smoak.. are you really thinking about your late husband?

“Here you go.” He gave her a hoodie and shorts.

“The bathroom is down the hall to the right.” 

She nodded as she walked down the hall and in to the bathroom.

-later that night-

The living room was lightly dimmed by the light that shone off the TV. Oliver pulled Felicity closer under the black cotton blanket that laid above them.

Felicity looked up at Oliver only to notice Oliver was staring right back. His piercing blue eyes burning her own.

She scooted closer and kissed him putting her hand across his abdomen. He pulled her even closer and kissed her back just as passionately and the next thing she remembers is waking up next to Oliver holding her tight and sleeping.  
—-  
Oliver woke up feeling the best he has since 2013. He slowly reached out to his girlfriend but couldn’t find her. As a reflex he quickly got up, panicked.

Looking at the alarm clock it was 5 in the morning. He frowned getting up to look for her.

He came in to the living room to find it completely clean, the tiny petite blonde standing in the kitchen in his oversized hoodie making what seemed like pancakes.

“I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.” She sang to the song on the radio.

Oliver watched her. How she swayed slightly while singing, how beautiful she sounded and how amazing that hoodie looked at her.

“Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.” She continued not noticing Oliver at all.

She slowly put the pancakes on a tray beside some bacon and eggs and carried it. She turned around and jumped a little.

“Oh my god! Oliver you scared me!” 

He put the tray on the island and kissed her.

“I wanted to get you breakfast in bed..” she smiled.

“ Felicity Smoak.. you are remarkable..” he put her forehead against his.

“Thank you for remarking on it..” she giggled as he slightly pushed her glasses up.

“When did you wake up and have time to clean? Thank you by the way..” He sat her on the counter and started feeding her off the tray.

“You’re welcome, I couldn’t sleep.” She shrugged slowly taking the fork full of eggs.

He frowned. “Was there anything that made you uncomfortable?”

“No! Everything about yesterday was beautifully amazing.. I was thinking about.. us.”

“What about us?” He asked eating one of the pancakes.

“How.. fate is twisted.. to take one thing away from us.. and then giving us something in return.. that it might take away from us again.. its just a non-ending cycle and I don’t know if fate will screw us up again and it has my brain working..” Oliver cut off her rambling kiss.

“I am never going anywhere.” Oliver held her cheeks.

“Promise me?”

“I promise.” He nodded in reassurance.

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

“Thank you for showing me the light at the end of the tunnel..”

“Thank you for showing me how to be human again.” He pulled her closer.

“Okay come on we will be late for work.” She laughed obvious tears are forming in her eye. 

He wiped them away and kissed her cheek as they finished breakfast together.

“Im going home to get dressed.” Felicity said looking for her other pair of heels.

“Are you going to pick Liam up?” Oliver said slightly stretching.

“No, his uncle is dropping him off at the hospital this afternoon.”

“Then i’ll meet you downstairs in 20?” He asked her.

She gave him a tiny peck before going to the door. “That’s perfect.”


	12. Tell him I love him.

8 months. They were beautiful 8 months of bliss and gratitude together.

A lot has happened in 8 months. They both told Liam what was going on between them. Even though he was too young to understand, Felicity and Oliver agreed that he was still a part of her decision. Liam was thrilled nonetheless. Oliver took him to the park, played ball with him and they enjoyed every second together.

Thea came back as soon as Oliver told her he found someone. She and Felicity had the best time together, and Liam loved that Thea got cake with her.

“She’s a keeper..” She told Oliver when she went to put Liam to bed.

“I know..” he didn’t hesitate but before saying it. “She is the one for me.”

To say Laurel and Tommy were ecstatic would be an understatement. The amount of double dates they had would be the number one clue.

Both of them have just arrived to the hospital.

“Have a good day and text me if there is anything.” Oliver said his usual sentence as he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him. “Have a good day..” she started walking away texting Laurel.

Fl: Where are you?  
La: basement.. our usual spot.. doing some reading.

Felicity hung up and made her way to Laurel.

Oliver slowly went to see Tommy and give him his coffee.

“Hey T..” he said as he entered the lounge and gave him his coffee. “I need to show you something..”

Tommy sat down his full attention given to Oliver. “You got it?”

Oliver nodded getting the box out of his backpack and opened it.

“Half Ruby.. which is her birthstone and half Emerald.. which is my birthstone.” 

“Oliver it’s beautiful..” he smiled and pulled his best friend in to a hug. 

Their pagers rang.

“Code silver?! There is an armed lunatic outside!” Tommy tried opening the door.

Oliver quickly grabbed his phone to call Felicity as Tommy called Laurel.

Felicity quickly answered. “Oliver?!” She whispered shouted.

“Hey..hey I’m okay. Where are you? Are you okay?”

Felicity felt someone behind her and gulped not answering Oliver.

“Felicity?”

“Hang up.” The stranger spoke to both Felicity and Laurel. They both hung up and Laurel stood in front of Felicity. 

“Hurting us won’t help you..” Laurel hissed.

“I won’t have to if you get me out of here. Now.”

Felicity was panicking,she noticed Laurel reaching for her pager in her pocket not moving her eyes off of the stranger, but he noticed her anyways.

Felicity heard a bang and Laurel fell on the ground. 

“NO! LAUREL!” Felicity screamed as she fell by her friend’s side crying.

“Come on blondie. Double cross me and you’ll end up like her.”

Felicity couldn’t move. The stranger pulled her up from her hair. Felicity couldn’t help but scream in pain.

“I said come on!” He pushed her towards the emergency exit.

“What kind of sick bastard attacks a hospital?” Felicity hissed walking so he doesn’t hurt her.

“The kind who wins billions doing missions like these.” 

Felicity looked around and stopped. 

“Move blondie.” He pushed her.

“Don’t touch me.” Felicity spat.

“Or what?” The stranger came to her back and whispered in her ear. 

She quickly scrapped her knee against his shin and turned around and kicked him in the groin and started running towards the emergency stairwell. She thanked her lucky stars that Oliver has nagged her to do those self-defense classes.She started climbing the stairs as quickly as she can as she noticed he was right behind her. They were in the still unopened cardiology ward which only meant there was no one to hear her.

The stranger grabbed her leg and made her trip hitting her head on the stair. Felicity screamed out in pain as he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down the stairs. She tumbled down a pain shooting down her back.

“Get up!” He ordered her. Felicity tried getting up but her legs couldn’t carry her. He only kicked her making her fall back to the ground. 

He pulled her by the hair to the back exit that was under the stairs. “Open the door.”

“I can’t.” She cried as he kicked her again.

“Open the door now!” Felicity heard the sounds of running footsteps and so did the stranger.

He cocked his gun and shot Felicity’s back twice. Felicity screamed as she fell on the ground.

“SCPD put the gun down!” 

Felicity’s eyes were still opened, still conscious of everything around her.

Dr. Bailey ran in. “Oh my god Felicity.”

“L..laurel?” Felicity asked about her best friend as Bailey paged someone.

“She’s getting all the help she needs.” Bailey nodded slightly tearing. “Now let’s get you upstairs.. and help you.”

She saw the police taking the stranger into custody.

“Dr. Bailey?” Felicity’s breaths became extremely shallow and it was harder to breathe.

“Stay with me now Smoak..” Bailey cried holding her hand.

“Tell Oliver that I love him.. and Liam so much.. and I.. i’m sorry.” Her eyes closed.

“Smoak! SMOAK!”


	13. Heartache

Oliver and Tommy were running all over the place. 

“Has anyone seen Dr.Smoak and Dr.Lance?!” Screamed Tommy.

“Move move!” Screamed Dr.Bailey pulling the gurneys into the OR ward.

Oliver and Tommy’s heart sank.

“Felicity?!” Oliver ran to her side. “Felicity?” He cried.

“Queen you have to move! Let me do what I have to do before it’s too late!” She pushed him aside and ran into an empty OR.

Tommy was talking to a police officer, angry.

“How can you let this happen?!” Tommy screamed at the poor officer who seemed like he didn’t know any better.

Oliver moved to him trying not to lose it.

“What happened?” He looked at the officer.

“Jake James.. he was wanted for drug dealing and drug abuse..”

“I wasn’t talking about that bastard,what happened to our girlfriends.” Oliver gritted his teeth.

“Dr. Lance was conscious until a couple of minutes ago. A bullet to the rib.” The officer stated.

“And Dr. Smoak?” Oliver said his heart skipping beats.

“She needed critical care.. we didn’t have time to assess the injuries.”

Oliver’s heart sank, he couldn’t lose Felicity. There was so much he still didn’t get to do.

“Oliver,Felicity is going to be okay..” Tommy said trying to comfort his friend.

“How do you know?” Oliver cried his tears now falling freely. 

“She has Liam and you to fight for.” He pulled his friend in for a comforting hug.  
—  
A couple of hours later, Tommy had to go sit beside Laurel who was just out of surgery.

Barry ran through the hallway holding Liam in his arms.

“Oliver?” Barry looked at Oliver with tears in his eyes.

“Nothing yet..” Oliver smiled a little at Liam. “Hey buddy..”

He reached out to carry him and the toddler didn’t even fight it.

“Ollie where is mommy?” The toddler asked curious of why his uncle was crying almost all the way here.

“She’s sleeping in there.” He pointed to the door of the operating room.

“Let’s go wake her!” Liam said excitedly.

“Not this time.. mommy needs to rest.” He ruffled his hair.

Dr. Bailey came out an hour later Oliver sitting on the floor Liam sleeping in his arms.

Barry had to go home because Caitlin wasn’t feeling well and Oliver insisted to keep Liam with him.

Dr. Bailey walked slowly to Oliver tears straining her eyes.

Oliver’s heart sank for what might seemed to be the 100th time that night.

“She’s in a comma.. due to a swelling in the brain.. and the bullets severely damaged her spinal nerves.. her legs are not giving any kind of reflex.” Bailey stated.

“So she’s paralyzed from the waist down.” Oliver looked at Bailey.

“Ive tried my best in everything Oliver I..”

“What are the chances of her waking up?”

“Oliver I..”

“The truth.”

“A very slim chance but Oliver Medicine is renewed everyday..”

“Save it.”

Oliver got up still holding Liam close to his chest as he walked up to Laurel’s room.


	14. The thin line between life and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get into the mood of the chapter listen to not today by imagine dragons!

He knocked and a tiny female voice answered.

“Come in!” He slowly entered.

“Hey stranger..” Oliver laid the flowers and teddy bear he got from the hospital’s gift shop on the table beside her and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Hey put Liam on the couch.” She whispered.

“How are you feeling?” He whispered covering Liam with his jacket.

“Good.. gotta have this sling around a little bit longer though which sucks.. a few weeks off but I got the best out of this..” she sighed.

Oliver grabbed the chair in the corner and sat beside her.

“Im sorry I couldn’t help her Ollie..” Laurel had tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

“Hey she’s going to be okay.. she’s a fighter.. always have been.. there was nothing you could have done to prevent any of this..”

“But..”

“No buts..” he held her hand. 

Tommy came in with a tray of food for Laurel. 

“How is she?” Tommy asked as he put the tray on the table.

Oliver got up. “I really don’t know..” he sighed.

“Can Liam stay here for a bit? I need to go see her.”

They both nodded in unison as Oliver walked out of the door and to the ICU.

Oliver walked to her room but couldn’t go in. He watched her through the glass window. His heart broke.

For the first time in a long time he didn’t have her beside him, to tell him everything was going to be alright.

He knew that visiting hours were over. Long time ago but he entered anyways.  
—  
“Lissy.. open your eyes.” Felicity’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the all familiar voice.

“Ray?” She looked around at where she was. Somewhere all white and the familiar figure stood in front of her.

“Where am I?” She looked around. 

“You are in the thin line between life and death..”

Felicity froze. Could she really be dying?

“Come with me.. stay with me.” He reached out for her as she took a few steps back.

“I.. I can’t.. Liam and O..” she couldn’t finish her sentence.”

“Oliver?” Ray looked at her sympathetically.

“I have a lot to fight for.” She kept repeating to herself. “I need to wake up.. I..”

“It’s okay. Do it..” Ray said reassuringly.

—  
“Felicity..” Oliver grabbed the chair and sat beside her taking her hand in his. Watching the machines that are keeping her alive.

“Oliver?” She looked around and couldn’t see him anywhere. The all white surroundings are really getting to her.

“Im so sorry.” Oliver let out an uncontrolled sob. “I should have been there. I should have protected you.” He cried.

“It’s not your fault!” She screamed knowing he couldn’t hear her.

“I can’t lose you.. please stay with me.” Oliver whispered.

“You won’t ever lose me. Ever.” She said trying to find a way out.

Just then Oliver felt someone’s hand on his shoulder.

“She’s a fighter.” Bailey reassured Oliver.

“I can’t lose her.. I need her.”

“She.. said she loved you and Liam..” Oliver looked at Bailey in astonishment.

“She has a lot to fight for.” Bailey patted his back.

Oliver kissed Felicity’s hand. “I love you too.. I love you.. so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how you see this going!
> 
> I love reading your comments!


	15. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT CHAPTER   
> This is pretty much a filler for what happens next ;)

A couple of weeks have passed and Oliver and Liam visited Felicity everyday.

Oliver took Liam back to his apartment not letting anyone else take care of him.

“Ollie?” Liam said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Yeah buddy?” Oliver said as he zipped his onesie.

“Is mommy going to see daddy?” He held his teddy bear closer.

Oliver looked at the boy in confusion. “Now why would you say that?”

“Because mommy told me daddy was sleeping. You say mommy is sleeping too.” He looked at Oliver with sad eyes.

Oliver picked the boy up in his arms. “Remember when I told you mom loves us too much to stay asleep for a long time?”

The toddler nodded. 

“She will wake up soon. She just needs to rest.” Oliver kissed the toddlers forehead.  
—  
Felicity banged on the white walls that surrounded her.

“Felicity this has been going on for a long time.”

“You are not real!” She exclaimed looking at Ray.

“I am pretty much as real as you are.”

“Get away from me.” She hissed looking around.

“You are hurting them more than fixing anything.”

“They will be more hurt if I don’t come back to them.”

“Then do it.” Ray smirked.

“I can’t! Im trying but I can’t!” She sat down on the white tiled floor.

“Then save them the burden of waiting for you. Join me.. we can be happy together again.” He reached out for her.

Felicity looked at him. “Promise me they will be okay without me?” She wiped the tears off her cheek.

“I promise.”

Felicity got up slowly and reached out to him.  
—  
Oliver was sitting on their bed. 

Still not used to the empty left side of the bed he sighed getting up, grabbing his phone and a blanket and going to the balcony.

Oliver had a glass of whiskey and sat on the chair that was on the balcony.

He slowly downed his drink and looked out at the city. It was a warm December day, which was very rare. He covered himself in the blanket either way, needing the embrace,needing to know that everything was going to be okay.

His phone started to ring and as he looked at the caller ID.

“Hey Laur.. shouldn’t you be resting? What?! Okay i’m on my way right now.” 

Oliver hung up quickly going to Liam’s room, grabbing his blanket and covering   
him, and wore his sneakers and ran out of the apartment, not caring that he was wearing his pajamas.


	16. Won’t be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER YOU’VE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR!

Oliver ran to the ICU his leg couldn’t run any faster. Laurel’s words running in his head.

“She is awake! Felicity is awake!” She screamed in delight.

Oliver made his way to her room to see Laurel and Tommy outside.

“Oliver!” Laurel ran to him and hugged him.

“Where’s Liam?” Tommy frowned. 

“I dropped him off at the daycare here. I want to see her alone.. for a little bit.” Oliver walked to the door.

“Wait Oliver..” Tommy stopped her.

“What is it?” Oliver frowned.

“I told her about her legs.. she didn’t take it that well.. she might be droopy because of the pain medications.”

Oliver sighed and knocked and went in to see her. Her eyes were closed but he knew her better.

He pulled the chair closer to her bed. “Im just happy you came back to me.”

He watched as the tears fell from her eyes.

“You don’t have to do this..” she said weakly.

“Do what?” Oliver frowned his heart aching at the sound of her voice.

“Pretend you still want me..” the end of her sentence tailing off.

“What are you talking about..” he frowned holding her hand.

Felicity quickly pulled her hand away. “Look at me.. Ill be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life! What good will I be? I guess the whole for better or for worse thing doesn’t really apply here..”

Oliver took the box out of his pocket. 

“I want to marry you.” Oliver said opening the box. Felicity looked at him in awe.

“I got this ring.. the night before the accident. It has an emerald which is my birthstone and a ruby.. which is yours and its not an engagement ring just yet, its a promise ring. I promise I’ll love you and Liam till the very last breath I take.”

Felicity looked at him. “But why? Why do you want to be with a crippled person who won’t be good at anything?”

“Medicine is changing. Ive seen people fly and shrink on the news. I will not rest until I get you up on your feet again, I promise.”

“Don’t promise me something that you can’t do..” she whispered.

“I promise..” he said reassuringly.

“How did I get so lucky?” She said looking at Oliver while he put the ring on her finger.

“By just being you.” He kissed her forehead.

“Where’s Liam?” She asked Oliver.

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in..” Felicity said wiping the tears off her face.

Laurel came in holding Liam’s hand. 

“Mommy!” Liam came running towards the bed as Oliver carried him so he can sit beside Felicity.

“Careful buddy, remember mommy needs us to be carful.”

“I missed you!” He kissed all over her face. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle.

She hugged him slightly careful not to hurt herself as she also held Oliver’s hand. Oliver kissed her hand comfortingly.


	17. Not okay.

Depression is defined as a mood disorder marked especially by sadness, inactivity, difficulty in thinking and concentration, a significant increase or decrease in appetite and time spent sleeping.

Since Felicity came home a month ago nothing has been the same as she left it.  
She slowly opened up her eyes and reached out for Oliver’s side of bed, only to find it empty.

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was empty. Since she came home it has been mostly empty and he’s been gone mostly all day everyday and when she senses him in the house he’s only there to take a shower and a change of clothes and to check up on her. Barry and Laurel took turns to check up on her.

Felicity felt tears trickle down her face. She quickly wiped them away and looked at the wheelchair that stood still mocking her and she couldn’t help but feel even more tears fall down her cheek.

Barry was sitting in the living room talking to Laurel. 

“Thank you for taking care of Liam tonight Laur.. Felicity just hasn’t been feeling her best, and I’m sure she wouldn’t want Liam to see her..” Barry heard a sudden thud and a piercing scream.

Barry threw the phone and ran to Felicity’s room to find his sister crying on the floor and the wheelchair rolled to the end of the room.

He quickly ran to her side and carried her. Felicity laid her head on his chest and cried.

Barry sat her on the bed and sat beside her and hugged her tightly. “It’s okay.. shh.. its okay..” Barry continued whispering soothing words to Felicity as she held his shirt tightly crying and unable to control herself.

“I just wanted to get on the stupid thing by myself!” She whimpered.

“I know.. I’m sorry..” he kissed his little sister’s head.

“It hurts.” She held his shirt tightly. Barry just held her tightly whispering soothing words until she fell asleep.

A few hours after the whole accident with the wheelchair Oliver opened the door to his apartment looking for Barry. When he couldn’t find him he quickly ran to the room only to find a sleeping Felicity in Barry’s arm as Barry slowly traced his finger on his back.

“Oliver she is not okay.. she needs you beside her now more than ever.” He whispered not to wake Felicity up as he slowly put her head on the pillow.

“I.. what happened?” He looked at Barry in all seriousness.

Barry told him everything and Oliver could literally feel his hear breaking.

“Thank you Barry..” he nodded as Barry got up and nodded. 

“Ill be back early tomorrow.” Barry said.

“That wouldn’t be necessary.. ill stay.” Oliver said looking at Felicity.

Barry nodded and left. Oliver sat beside Felicity looking at her. Sorrow written all over his face.


	18. Insecurities

It was almost 5 in the morning when Felicity woke up in agonizing pain. She turned around to open the night light that brightened the dark room. She turned around to find a sleeping Oliver, breathing evenly.

That sight made her want to grab his face and kiss him, show him how much she needed him. On the other hand a part of her wanted him to get out of her sight and never speak to him again.

Where was he when she needed him? Why is he always away? Is there someone else in his life? Someone.. not in a wheelchair?

That last thought made her shudder. Why did he say he wanted to stay with her when there was obviously someone else? It is pretty obvious that he found another lady. Someone who is capable of fulfilling his needs. Plus, she gave him a free pass and he chose to stay.

She grabbed the pill bottle off the nightstand and dropped a couple of pills in her hand and tossed them to her mouth.

“Felicity?” Came a near whisper from beside her. Oliver slowly put his hands around her waist but she carefully moved away.

Oliver frowned but decided to take his hands away, to give her some space.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Oliver asked while sitting with his back to the headboard.

“Can you sleep on the couch?” Felicity asked with a sharp tone.

Oliver was kind of taken aback with the request.

“Did I do anything to make you mad?” He frowned.

“Please just.. take your things and sleep on the couch.” She rolled to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Oliver didn’t want to push her. He quietly took his pillow and a blanket from the closet.

“Ill be right outside. I’m only one call away.” He slowly closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed he could hear her little whimpers. His heart broke, he wished there was more he can do to help her.

Felicity slowly reached for her phone and called Barry.

“Can you come help me pack?” She sniffled.

“Felicity? It’s 5 in the morning..” he mumbled. 

“I know.. I.. I’m sorry.” She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Where are you going?” Barry asked completely tired and confused.

“Vegas.. I miss mom.” She mumbled.

Donna Smoak was quite the mother. Since Barry and Felicity were at the ages of 10 and 7 Donna has raised the kids alone.

Their dad being the cyber criminal he was, was too dangerous to be around. Thats when Donna filed a divorce and took both the kids from Central City to Las Vegas.

Once Barry had called Donna with news about Felicity’s accident Donna took the first plane out to Starling. Two weeks after Donna arrived and saw her daughter and son, saw her grandchild and finally saw the guy that opened up her daughters heart to love she got called back to work. Donna Smoak worked as a fashion consultant at one of the big PR companies. Both Barry and Felicity knew how much this job meant to their mother and begged her to go back. Donna begged Felicity to come home with her but Felicity told her Oliver was taking care of her. Only now she had felt like she should have listened to her mom. After all “mom knows best.”

“Where is Oliver?” Barry now sounded confused.

“I made him sleep on the couch.” Felicity said almost non-caring.

“Felicity what’s going on?” Barry asked out of worry for his sister.

“I..” she felt her eyes water.

“How about you get some sleep and I will come take you for a walk? We can talk about anything and everything you’re keeping in that sweet heart of yours okay?” Barry smiled unconsciously.

Felicity smiled for the first time in such a long time. Barry has always been the one she came to when she needed help. She remembers when she was in middle school, being the cute nerd she was , bullies were always after her. Barry always stood up to her and , like all brothers do, kicked some asses when needed. Barry and Felicity were a brother/sister match like no other.

“Id love that. I love you so much Bar..”

“Love you too.. promise you’ll get some rest?” He said genuinely concerned.

“I promise..” she pulled the cover over her head as she hung up her eyes beginning to drift.


	19. Honestly?

Took your heart, took your hand  
Promise you all that I had  
Hoping that you understand  
I'm far from a perfect man

'Cause honey it's been a hard year  
It seems like we're going nowhere  
You're crying inside your bedroom  
Baby I know it's not fair

Lay with me, for one more night  
I promise you, I'll make it right

I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you

I know you don't understand  
The vices that follow a man  
And in your eyes I can see  
The places that you'd rather be

'Cause honey it's been a hard year  
It seems like we're going nowhere  
You're crying inside your bedroom  
Baby I know it's not fair

I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you

In my darkest hour, in the dead of the night  
I'll make it up to you  
Your hands are mine  
I'll make it up to you  
Promises are nothing more than fleeting thoughts  
But you, you are my lifeline

I'll make it up to you  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you (you, you)  
Every night  
I'll make it up to you  
\--------

Oliver was awake most of the night wondering where Felicity’s head was going. He didn’t want to be pushed away but he also didn’t want to push her into talking. He didn’t think what was happening was healthy for her or for their relationship. He checked on her twice during the night to find her bundled up on his side of the bed with his shirt in her hand, holding on to it tightly. If she needed him beside her why was she pushing him away? Why wasn’t she talking to him?

He woke up from his daydream to the sound of the doorbell. Oliver looked at the watch that sat on top of the fire mantle. It read eleven in the morning. He got up and opened the door.

“Ollie!” the sound of the toddler made a huge grin appear on his face.

“Hey buddy! I’ve missed you a lot.” He picked the toddler off the ground and hugged him tightly.

“I miss you too! Look what auntie Laurel got me!” he held a penguin plushy that was obviously from the zoo.

“Wow! You went to the zoo?” He smiled and looked at Laurel.

“His uncle Tommy wanted to go as much as Liam did.” Laurel laughed as she came in to the apartment.

Liam ran inside and opened Felicity’s room.

“What are you doing here this early? I thought you said you wanted to go to the aquarium?” Oliver said as he went to the 

“Felicity called me to come help her get ready. She’s going for breakfast with Barry.”

Oliver frowned not believing what’s happening. He grew angry out of frustration. 

“Do you have any idea why she’s angry at me? At this point I tried everything!” He said letting all his feelings out to his best friend.

“Let me and Barry talk to her okay?’ Laurel laid her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and went to their room.

Felicity was tickling Liam as Oliver and Felicity’s eyes met for the first time in a long time.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?’ Oliver said in a sharp tone.

“Oliver.” Laurel warned in an equally aggressive tone.

“Call me when you decide you need me.” He scoffed grabbing sweatpants and his tank top.

Felicity’s eyes started watering as she heard the apartment door slam closed.

“Felicity what’s going on?” Laurel said as she hugged Felicity in comfort.

“Liam buddy can you go play in the playroom? We can go have Ice cream later.” Felicity hid her face so he doesn’t see her crying. She heard Liam’s pitter patter as she looked at Laurel.

“What so he suddenly he wants me to talk? Where has he been for the last month Laurel?! I wake up almost every night needing his embrace! Needing him to tell me that everything will be alright! I needed him to hold me like he always did! I needed him to be here but he wasn’t! He doesn’t get to just waltz in like I have no feelings!” Felicity sobbed.

“Tommy and Oliver are working on a project. They are working on a body simulant for you. They have been working on this project ever since you got out of the hospital. They are currently working on a medical trial to get it signed by the head of medical affairs.” Laurel said slowly rubbing her hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“What?’ Felicity’s mouth fell a gap. “I.. I’m an awful person..” tears started rolling down her cheek.

“I... I thought he was cheating on me! I made him sleep on the couch and he didn’t say anything! Why didn’t he tell me? I haven’t spoken to him in a week and all he did was try and help me!” she cried.

“He didn’t want to get your hopes up… just in case the chip never works.”

“Mommy?” Liam came in running. “Are you okay?” Liam climbed on the bed and quickly went to wipe his mom’s tears.

She quickly mustered a fake smile. “Yeah buddy I’m okay.” She kissed his tiny hand.

Oliver came home at 5 in the morning slightly tipsy and smelling of whiskey. He found Laurel sleeping on the couch and the TV opened. He slowly closed the TV and grabbed a blanket to cover Laurel properly.  
He heard quite whimper from their room that quickly turned to a cry of pain. Oliver ran inside the room to find Felicity holding her leg in pain.

“Oliver it hurts!” she cried. Oliver quickly ran to her side slowly massaging her leg while she clenched the bed sheet.

“It’s okay my love… it’s going to be okay.” Oliver whispered in a soothing tone to get Felicity’s head away from the pain.

“I’ll go run a warm bath for you.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Then we’ll cuddle and talk.”

He went to the bathroom and started a warm shower for her. He grabbed Felicity’s box that laid under the sink and grabbed the Epsom salt and the lavender essential oil that help her body relax on the worst of days

He went back to the attached bedroom to help Felicity out of her clothes and carried her. Felicity wrapped her hands around her neck. Oliver kissed her forehead as he slowly put her in the bathtub.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity whispered looking as he sat on the ground beside the bathtub.

“Let’s not talk.. not now..” he reached for her hand and held it tightly to his.]

“I love you Oliver Queen. I love you more than you will ever know.”

“ and I you Ms. Smoak… and I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN THEM WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER


	20. Unconditionally

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally  
Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you  
———-  
“Can I be honest with you?” Asked Felicity as she played with Oliver’s hand that were wrapped around her waist under the covers.

“I always want you to be honest with me.”oliver whispered as he set his head on her’s.

“I.. never mind.” Felicity pulled herself away and positioned her wheelchair and pushed herself up to sit on it.

Oliver watched her a mix of anger, sadness and hurt all written .

“When did you stop trusting me?” Oliver blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Felicity looked at him and frowned.

“First you let me sleep on the couch, then you tell Laurel you thought I cheated on you!” Oliver said unbelievably.

“She told you?” Felicity looked at him in disbelief.

“She didn’t need to. I felt bad after I shouted at you and I came to apologize and overheard .”

“You were hiding this whole implant thing from me!” Felicity shouted.

“Yeah and the only scenario that ran through your head was I was with another girl! I love you Felicity but this whole not trusting me hurts!”

“Im sorry! I just felt that you would because I am in this stupid thing!” She pointed to the wheelchair.

He went towards her and held her hand. “See this ring?”

Felicity nodded quickly.

“When did I gave it to you?” Oliver asked slowly creasing her hand subconsciously.

“When I was at the hospital.” Her eyes full of tears.

Oliver sat on the bed in front of her. 

“I already knew about the whole thing. See if I didn’t want to be with you I wouldn’t have been. I could have easily just packed and left, but I didn’t because you, Felicity Smoak you mean the whole entire world to me. Since that moment I saw you in that office and until the last breath I take. I love you unconditionally. You are the one I want to be with. You will always be the one I want to be w..” and before he could even finish his sentence Felicity pulled him in for a kiss.

Oliver and Felicity kissed each other hungrily as Oliver slowly picked her out of her chair and laid her on the bed lingering above her kissing down her neck and taking off her shirt slowly.  
—

The next morning Oliver woke up to an empty bed. He groaned partly hungover and partly ecstatic. He turned around just as the door opened and Liam came in followed by Felicity rolling herself in.

“Morning Ollie!” He ran and jumped in his open arms.

Oliver started tickling him. “Morning you little monkey.” He continued only loving how the little boy’s giggle sounded. 

“Breakfast in bed!” Announced Felicity forcing the boys to stop messing around.

“Mommy made pancakes!” Liam shouted enthusiastically.

“Let’s help mommy get in bed then start eating shall we?” Liam quickly nodded agreeing to his suggestions.

Oliver swept Felicity out of her chair making her scream in delight.

“Where is Laurel.” He asked smiling.

“She had an important surgery scheduled.”

“Good.” Oliver smirked as he laid her in bed. He looked at Liam who already had his face stuffed with pancakes and looked like a deer caught on headlights.

Liam looked at Oliver wide eyed and ran out of the room and Oliver ran grabbing his leg and holding him upside down.

He couldn’t help but laugh because despite everything that has happened there will always be this good side. A family to call his own.


	21. We did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I rarely post now but college is kicking my ass and I barely have time to breathe let along write..
> 
> But I guess there are maybe 4 to 5 chapters left of this story!
> 
> Enjoy and please leave comments!   
> They give me muse

“Happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.. happy birthday dear Liam.. happy birthday to you.” Sang Oliver and Felicity as they laid the plate full of pancakes in front of the three year old.

“Yay pancakes!” Liam jumped up and down.

“Come on finish up. You and Ollie have a full day ahead of you.” Felicity kissed the little boys forehead.

Oliver surprised Felicity and Laurel with a spa day while he, Liam and Tommy had an all men days out. 

Its been exactly two hundred and ninety eight days since they started dating. Two hundred and ninety days since they became a family. Its been two months since Felicity and Oliver spoke, but with all the ups and down they made it through and became stronger than they ever were.

“Felicity?” Oliver said looking at an envelope that came through with the mail.

“What is it?” Felicity fed Liam a piece of pancake as she looked at him.

“Its from the medical association.” He was staring at the envelope.

“Wait what? About the implant?” She rolled her wheelchair beside him.

“Im scared. What if it didn’t work?” He looked at her.

“I will still love you.” She smiled holding his hand. 

“No matter what that letter says Oliver Queen.. I will still love you. You worked day and night for weeks. I love you all the more for it.” She moved her fingers reassuringly on the palm of his hand.

He kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He sat on the chair in front of her and opened the envelope and got all the papers out.

“Oh my god..” Oliver reread the paper again and again. “The medical association of Starling City is happy to support and fund the bio stimulant implants under the supervision of Dr. Queen and Dr. Merlyn!” He got up and carried Felicity and spun her around. “We did it!”

Felicity let out a delighted squeal as she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him.

“Ewie cooties!” Liam shouted with a mouth full of pancakes.

Felicity and Oliver laughed as Oliver put Felicity back in her chair.

“Oliver?” Felicity quickly said as she went ghost white.

“Hey are you okay?” He leaned in and sat in front of her.

“I’m not.. feeling okay?” She looked terrified. “My stomach hurts.. I.. please call Laurel.. I need Laurel.” She started panicking.

“Hey it’s okay come on.” He carried her and looked at a terrified Liam.

“Mommy?” He whimpered.

“Hey baby mommy is okay. I need you to grab your jacket and come with us okay? Run.” She smiled through the pain. She let out a little whimper as a killer cramp hit her. 

“Hey whats wrong?!” Oliver started panicking.

Liam came running as Oliver got them in to the car and to the hospital.  
—  
Oliver, Liam and Tommy were in the waiting area as Laurel was with Felicity.

Liam was in Oliver’s arms practically falling asleep.

“Daddy is mommy going to be okay?” Liam mumbled.

Oliver’s heart fluttered. Liam just called him dad. Tears of joy mixed with sadness rolled down his cheek.

“Mommy is a superhero remember?” Oliver whispered slowly rubbing his hand on Liam’s back.

Laurel came in running talking to Tommy. 

“You need to insert the implant right now.” Laurel grabbed him by the hand.

“What’s going on?” Tommy said looking at Laurel.

“We’re going to save your baby.” Laurel said as she and Tommy went on full gear.

Its like air has been knocked out of Oliver’s lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful Laurie I love you❤️


	22. Faith

Tears at a funeral, tears at a funeral, I might break  
Angry at all the things, angry at all the things I can't change  
When you're lost in the universe, lost in the universe  
Don't lose faith  
My mother says, "Your whole life's in the hand of God"  
——

Hours. Its been hours since the last update. Oliver was going crazy not knowing how she was doing, how his child was doing.

A child. “We’re going to save your baby.” Oliver played that sentence in his head again and again. He was going to be a dad. His heart clenched at the thought of Felicity , the love of his life , fighting for not only her life, but also the life of their unborn baby.

She knew about the baby, no doubt. Thats why she asked for Laurel when she felt pain. 

Felicity endured so much in the past almost year. The accident in the hospital, depression, this. Oliver blamed himself. He wasn’t there for her. He didn’t deserve her. Oliver clung to Liam, holding the little boy like his life depended on it.

There goes another thought. Liam called Oliver dad. He couldn’t keep the thoughts away from his head. What’s going to happen to Liam if anything ever happened to Felicity. That boy loved his mom so much Oliver couldn’t fathom what would happen to him if Felicity wasn’t there.

Laurel and Tommy came out off the surgery room, tired to say the least. Twelve hours since he last saw Felicity. Four hours since the last update. Oliver couldn’t get up. He was to scared to ask about her, about them.

“She’s okay but she is heavily sedated. The spinal injury was putting pressure on the yolk sacs, by putting the implant we relieved the pain off them.” Laurel smiled. 

Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as tears started to roll. “Them?” He looked at both their friends.

“Congratulations Mr. Queen.” She gave him an ultrasound. “Two healthy babies and an even healthier mommy.”

“I’ve arranged with Dr. Simone to start physical therapy in a week. Everything else should be perfectly fine by then. A little pain then and their but nothing the painkillers I’ve prescribed wouldn’t help.” Tommy patted his best friend’s back.

Oliver was looking at the ultrasound his heart was beating a thousand time in per minute. 

“Oliver!” An all too familiar blonde came running down the hall.

Oliver got up and embraced the much older woman.

“She’s okay Donna.. she’s okay.” He hugged her tighter hiding the ultrasound.

She held his cheek. “ I know. Are you?”

He nodded.

“How about we go to her room?” Said Tommy.

They both nodded walking behind Tommy.

 

Its been six hours since Felicity came out of surgery. Six hours of unconsciousness. Felicity looked defeated. Tired.

Donna handed Oliver a cup of coffee.

“It looks like you need it..” she sighed.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Tears were now streaming down his cheek.

“Because honey this life isn’t fair.   
Because no one has a perfect life. We just need to keep faith that whatever happens, happens for a reason.” She leaned down to kiss Felicity’s forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispered and walked out.

Oliver turned around and held Felicity’s hand.

“Felicity.. we’re going to be parents.. were having twins.” He chuckled.

“Mini us.. it will be the end of the earth..” he smiled as he sniffled wiping the tears off his face.

“Im sorry.. i’m so sorry..” Oliver started sobbing unable to control his tears. 

“I am so.. so sorry.”


	23. The end

Oliver has not left Felicity’s side for 15 hours. He sat on the hospital chair that was beside her bed holding her hand,moving long strands of blonde hair away from her face.

Oliver started to drift off to sleep in hour 16, slowly laying his head against her side, still holding her hand.

“Oli..ver.” He heard the all too familiar voice.

She slowly played with the hair on his scalp trying to wake him up.

He finally opened his eyes to see the perfect shades of blue he got to know this past year. He looked at her and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He slowly kissed her hand once,twice and even a third time.

“I’m so sorry.” He held her hand tightly. “I’m so sorry..” he couldn’t help the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks.

“What are you sorry for?” She frowned a little.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t faster with the implant. I’m sorry I’ve put you and our kids in danger.. I’m so sorry.” He sniffled.

“Oliver.. this implant will help me walk again.. something ALL the doctors said was impossible.. I’m okay.. we are okay.” She put her hand on the barley visible baby bump.

He nodded. “We’re having twins.” He smirked.

“It’s crazy!” She laughed. “Liam is going to have sisters.”

“Or brothers.. or a sister and a brother.” Oliver laughed.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad. Protective, sweet and a huge sap.” She intertwined their fingers together smiling at him widely.

“I want my kids to have your brain.. your eyes.. your love of life.” He slowly drew circles around her hand.

“If we have a boy.. I want him to be as charming and sweet as you are.. a gentleman.”

“Marry me.” Oliver stated.

“What?” Felicity laughed nervously.

Oliver got a lavender velvet box and slowly opened it.

“I love you Felicity Smoak. I love the way you smile when your nervous. I love the way your fingers fit in mine. I love how you giggle in your sleep..”

“I do not!” She couldn’t stop laughing.

“And I want to spend every waking moment with you. Felicity Meghan Smoak will you make me the happiest..”

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!” She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and got the ring out of the box.

“This is a family heirloom. It used to be my great grandmother’s the. It was my grandma’s then my mom and now you.. and hopefully our daughter after you.” He smirked sliding the ring on her finger.

“I love you Oliver..” she leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m making a ficlet book based on this story that i will hopefully write soon!
> 
> Leave prompts in the comment below if you would like!
> 
> I’m so glad I took the journey to write this book!
> 
> I have never felt comfortable enough sharing my writings but I’m glad I did!
> 
> Thank you all of you’ve actually read the whole thing and left comments that meant a whole bunch to me!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave your final comments and leave prompts for book no.2!
> 
>  
> 
> Fx


End file.
